


Just a lot of glitter and fireworks

by flightinflame



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Dirk Gently, Eurovision, F/F, Gay Dirk Gently, M/M, Multi, Todd Brotzman is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Todd isn't exactly thrilled Dirk has decided they're watching Eurovision. At least Dirk seems excited.





	Just a lot of glitter and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lourdesdeath for the fastest of beta turnarounds!

"Well, this is the gayest thing I've ever done," Todd muttered to himself, settling down on the sofa beside Dirk, Farah sat in the corner with her guns spread out before her and Tina doodling as she perched on the arm of the chair.  
"You literally as in literally had my cock in your mouth last night," Dirk argued.  
"Woah, did not need to hear that," Amanda yelled, carrying through five bottles of beer, and kicking Todd's feet as she walked past. Martin pulled her down into the tangle of limbs which was taking up the middle of the floor.

"Still," Todd insisted, gesturing towards the television screen. "We aren't in Europe-"  
"It's my heritage," Dirk insisted, and Todd sighed because he certainly didn't want to get into another one of those arguments about whether or not you could 'just decide' you were English. He tried to swipe Vogel's beer, then thought better of it when Martin shot a glare at him.

Todd liked music. That was the thing. He'd been in a band, and for a long time music had been his whole life. His sister seemed to have happily swapped playing the drums for hitting cars with baseball bats - but he liked playing. He was even teaching Dirk guitar because apparently he might have been strong enough to defeat literal maniacal villains, but he wasn't strong enough to resist his boyfriend's puppydog eyes.

This, this wasn't music. This was the Rowdies getting trashed on his floor as he tried to exchange glances with Farah and wondered whether this was what a hostage situation felt like. Tina seemed happy enough, but she was snacking - so either she was already high, or was getting high. He wondered if he could steal one.   
"Hey, Tina, gummy me!" He held up his hand, and she threw one over. He snatched it out of the air, and was disappointed to find that it was strawberry flavour. Dirk however seemed delighted, signalling for a gummy of his own and then leaning in to kiss Todd softly, tasting of raspberries. Todd leaned in to cup his face with his hand, then hissed as he saw that a rainbow of glitter had been left behind. He wiped it off on the rainbow material Dirk had pulled onto his lap.

"Why do I have to be here?" Todd muttered as the scene on the television swapped to some frankly dizzying camera angles, and a woman started to make chicken noises. Dirk pulled his rainbow-striped-and-possibly-Mona blanket over his legs, and then moved so that it would cover Todd as well, cuddling up into his side.  
"Because Amanda said this was what couples did."

Todd pointed at the tangle of limbs his sister appeared to be a part of.  
"What does Amanda know about couples?" he muttered, and she responded by flipping the bird at him. He shrugged and returned the gesture, then looked at her.  
"Amanda, did you tell my boyfriend that couples watch Eurovision together?"  
"I said they did things together,” she clarified, and Tina grinned and nodded enthusiastically, the movement making the glitter she had across her arms sparkle in the light.  
"I totally watched it with a guy last year, it was fun - anyway, we should totally do a sweepstake."

"There's no point doing a sweepstake," Todd tried to point out. "There's four of us and five of them-"  
"There's five of us Todd, how could you forget Mona?" Dirk asked, sounding genuinely offended.  
"There's five of us," Todd corrected himself, and Dirk grinned at him worryingly brightly. "And the Rowdies don't seem to have a concept of property, so they're gonna share if they win."  
"The capitalist class lives off passive property income produced by the working population by virtue of their claim to ownership in the form of stock, bonds or private equity," Gripps argued.  
"We always share our stuff, ain't no point in not." Martin agreed.  
"Gotta share stuff." Cross agreed.  
"Drummer gets her own clothes though-" Vogel pointed out, and Todd held up his hand because his mind was deciding to punish him with mental images worse than his latest pararibulitis attack.

"We're doing a sweepstake," Tina insisted, and Todd reached for his wallet. Dirk grinned at him, and he pulled out two dollar bills so that they both got to play. After a hopeful glance from Dirk he fetched out a third dollar for Mona. The first song was starting now, and it was off to an interesting beginning when the main singer rose out of a piano-coffin and then the stairs caught fire.  
"The fuck," Todd muttered, before glancing to the side. Dirk was grinning at the television, his eyes sparkling, utterly taken in by the magic of it all. Todd wanted to say the music was actually awful, cheap and commercialised and overly-on-fire, that really the whole thing was just a lot of glitter and fireworks, but Dirk looked happy. Todd decided that for one night he could keep quiet.

Dirk grinned and cuddled closer, nuzzling at Todd's shoulder and leaving him smeared with a rainbow of colour. Todd hesitated, then wrapped an arm tighter around Dirk, pulling him close.


End file.
